August 28, 2013 Main Event results
The August 28, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Thomas & Mack Center in Las Vegas, Nevada on August 27, 2013. Summary WWE Main Event featured three competitive battles including Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel facing off against Cody Rhodes. Also, the rivalry between The Prime Time Players and The Real Americans intensified, and Kofi Kingston tangoed with Fandango. The sons of WWE Hall of Famers “Mr. Perfect” Curt Hennig and “The American Dream” Dusty Rhodes – Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel and Cody Rhodes – squared off in a competitive battle on WWE Main Event that certainly delighted the WWE Universe as well as fans of wrestling dating back to the territory days. Early in the contest, Axel struggled to find an opportunity to build momentum as Rhodes had an answer for every maneuver. Both Superstars displayed their technical abilities while devising their respective strategies. Following a consultation with Paul Heyman, Axel regrouped and took a more aggressive approach to his opponent. Nevertheless, Rhodes used his agility to keep the balance of power in check and the bout began to teeter back and forth. Axel managed to take control of the contest after an exchange outside of the ring. Heyman looked on approvingly from ringside as the Intercontinental Champion did his best to keep Rhodes grounded and off balance. However, Rhodes bounced back and the WWE Universe was on the edge of their seats as near-falls and counters kept the momentum swinging. With the grandson of a plumber in control, Axel was desperate to find an opportunity. As Rhodes pulled him away from the edge of the squared circle, the Intercontinental Champion grabbed the ring apron forcing the official to make Rhodes back off. With his opponent momentarily distracted, Axel was able to execute his signature maneuver for the victory. The rivalry between The Prime Time Players and The Real Americans came to a head on WWE Main Event as the two duos squared off in tag team action. The animosity between the teams has become so intense that Zeb Colter was shockingly silent as Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger made their way to the ring. The Real Americans remained aggressive, keeping Darren Young and Titus O’Neil from relying on their tag team chemistry early in the battle. Both Cesaro and Swagger depended on their raw power to maintain an edge as they delivered crushing strikes to their opponents both in and out of the ring. The Prime Time Players regained their footing as Young tagged in a fired up O’Neil who took the fight directly to Swagger. Although chaos ensued when all four competitors became involved in the bout, O’Neil used his impressive strength to take down Swagger and secure the win – the second victory against The Real American for “The Big Deal” in the same week. As Fandango and Summer Rae tangoed their way down the ramp, Kofi Kingston watched from the corner of the ring, seemingly trying to stave off a migraine as he waited for his dancing opponent to finish the routine. Unsure of what to make of Fandango, Kingston just wanted to get down to business. When the match got underway, neither Superstar could capture an advantage with the action eventually spilling to the outside. Kingston kept Fandango on the defensive at ringside and rolled him back into the squared circle. A distraction from Summer Rae allowed the dancing Superstar to recover and target Kingston's arm – a strategy that would prove to be crucial as the match raged forward. Fandango targeted his opponent's elbow and it seemed as though there would be no way for Kingston to recover. However, the former Intercontinental Champion displayed his resilience, battling back and sending Summer Rae into a panic. As a result, Fandango's dance partner grabbed Kingston's leg in the official's line of site, forcing him to award the victory to the highflier. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Heath Slater) *Curtis Axel (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Cody Rhodes (14:09) *The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) (5:36) *Kofi Kingston defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) by Disqualification (10:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_048_Photo_03.jpg ME_048_Photo_04.jpg ME_048_Photo_07.jpg ME_048_Photo_12.jpg ME_048_Photo_13.jpg ME_048_Photo_14.jpg ME_048_Photo_18.jpg ME_048_Photo_20.jpg ME_048_Photo_21.jpg ME_048_Photo_22.jpg ME_048_Photo_24.jpg ME_048_Photo_28.jpg ME_048_Photo_34.jpg ME_048_Photo_35.jpg ME_048_Photo_38.jpg ME_048_Photo_40.jpg ME_048_Photo_44.jpg ME_048_Photo_46.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #48 results Category:2013 television events